


All Kinds of Forever

by fluffyyaoi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, lots of funny fluff, sexi nekkid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyyaoi/pseuds/fluffyyaoi
Summary: What if there was peace between everyone, no evil demons, power hungry Shadowhunters, or disrespectful, too proud for their own good mothers? What would malec do with all that free time on their hands.A sexy pillow talk on an early Saturday morning.





	All Kinds of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Yup, I am back with an idea here. I used to be a serial fic writer, now I have to wait until some idea decides to whack me on the head. So here’s one. 
> 
> It's a soft fluffy cute adorable safety blanket to wrap yourself into as the oncoming storm of angst darkens the horizon.  
> So yes this is a precaution. It doesn’t specifically mention any happenings but in my head it is a moment bewteen 2A and 2B. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to Cassie, the mistakes are all mine.

Early Saturday morning woke Magnus to a lazily wandering hand. Long fingers with blunt nails sketched soft featherlight trails up and down his naked torso. His chest and abs down to the waist of his trendy boxer shorts were canvas for Alec’s gentle touches.

The tall shadowhunter was completely bare and wrapped around the bunched up blanket he hogged during the night. Magnus learned in the few nights his pretty boyfriend spent over, that he rarely slept covered by a blanket like any other normal person. His ability to twist himself around everything in his reach was impressive. Be it a blanket or Magnus himself. In his sleep, Alec turned into a hot naked octopus with too many tentacles. Not that Magnus complained.

He lifted an eyelid in order to gauge the time, gifting his boyfriend with a bleary-eyed good morning smile.

“Hey you.” He said gently.

“Morning.” Alec whispered back, his hand continuing its explorations without a hitch.

Magnus guessed it must be around 5 in the morning. It was so precious for him to be able to enjoy Alec in bed aside their sexy activities. Usually he woke up to seeing Alec’s bare back as the latter said on the edge of the bed pulling his pants on or tying his shoes already. The boy was too responsible for his own good, for a young man his age, he never allowed himself to just sleep in. And shadowhunters did not really have weekends in the mundane sense of the word. The demons were pesky buggers, disrespecting a person’s right for lazy morning.

So Magnus decided to enjoy the rare gift he was currently being given to the fullest.

Alec must have decided the same thing, his eyes were focused on the long lean expanse of Magnus’ body. He frowned when his fingers bumped into the waistband of the underwear. He cocked an eyebrow at Magnus.

“I had to get up at one, cat emergency.”

A frown again.

“He was unfairly locked out of the balcony.” Magnus said with a hint of mockery. How dare the cat’s two legged staff keep him out of.. well, anyplace! Scandalous!

Alec’s expression smoothed into a lazy grin.  
“For an attention whore that you are, I find it incredibly adorable that you cannot let your cat see you naked.” he chuckled.

Magnus was ready to be offended when Alec slipped the top of the underwear to his mid thighs and he forgot what he wanted to say. Though his mind went straight to gutter, apparently his boyfriend was content to keep on teasing.

Alec's hand closed around Magnus but his touch stayed gentle and exploratory.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” he murmured.

Magnus peeked at him from between some strands of hair that flopped on his forehead when it wasn’t gelled into submission.

“For that, demons would have to behave.” he said.

Alec nodded, deep in thought, his hand abandoning the nice cock to travel lazily back up the washboard stomach, much to Magnus’ disappointment.

“And there would have to be no crazy power-hungry shadowhunters that keep creating a havoc.”

“And Raphael would have to become a bestie with Luke.” added Magnus.

“And Meliorn.”

“And your annoying Parabatai would have to be married off happily and stop interrupting. I am shocked he isn’t already standing in the doorway.”

Alec shot Magnus a horrified look. “Bite your tongue!”

The warlock gave him a challenging grin: “Why don’t you crawl your sexy self up here and do it yourself. You know, if you want something done, better do it yourself.”  
He wiggled his eyebrows making Alec chuckle. Alec did lean up, supported on his elbow and gifted Magnus with one of his rare, open mouthed, incredibly hot, toe curling kisses, grabbing Magnus’ cock firmly in hand at the same time, making the kiss ten times dirtier. Magnus arched his back and moaned low and wanting. But Alec withdrew his talented tongue from his boyfriend’s mouth and settled down again, his head on Magnus’ shoulder, his grip loosening.

Magnus took a few seconds to calm his heart beat, deciding not to comment on Alec’s knowing smirk.

“And Izzy.” Alec said.

“Hmm?” Magnus’ mind still muddled by the sudden kiss, was trying to remember what were they talking about and why was Izzy the first thing Alec said after experience like that.

“Izzy would have to be married off to someone nice.” Alec continued in their theoretic fantasy.

“To whom?”

“Certainly not Raphael.” Alec scoffed.  
It was cute how he had to grind his molars everytime he said the Vampire’s name.

“I don’t know. To be honest, I don’t know anyone who wouldn’t run for the hills from Izzy. She’s a badass.”

Alec hmmed happily at that, clearly not ready to approve anyone for his baby sister, just yet. Magnus might have rolled his eyes, even if his lips were stretched in a grin.

“So, "he said, adding his own teasing hand to the mix by tracing Alec’s muscles along the spine, "If everyone was happily married off, minding their own business, aside of meeting us occasionally for brunch, what would we do with our ideal forever?”

Alec frowned a bit, concentrating.

“I forgot about my mom, she would have to be happy too, either divor..”

“Alexander!” Magnus cried, utterly mortified.

Alec blinked at him, completely innocent and confused.

“Wha…?”

“Do NOT. EVER. Mention Maryse Lightwood with your hand wrapped around my dick!” He said in a embarrassingly high-pitched voice.

Alec’s forehead cleared a little, then his sexy lips stretched in an amused grin. His head bonked against the warlock’s shoulder.

“Sorry.” He mumbled into Magnus’ skin but his shoulders were shaking.

“Alexander Lightwood!! Promise me! Swear an oath! I mean it!”  
Now whole Alec’s body shook uncontrollably.

Magnus humpfed, slightly offended, but his arm pulled Alec closer to his body anyway.

Silence fell, as they both got lost in thought for a moment, their fingers running up and down the other’s skin, unable to stop still, needing the touch constantly.

After a moment, Alec’s fingers were once again gently wrapped around Magnu’s cock, and his face nuzzled into his neck.

“So, to answer your question, if everyone else was taken care off, ” he whispered, shifting a bit to get even closer, now his body wrapped around Magnus without a blanket between them, “ We would stay, in this bed, forever.”

“Yeah? Like this?” Magnus smiled.

“Yeah, there would be a bottomless bowl for Chairman, so we wouldn’t have to ever get up. No stupid underwear keeping you from me.”

Magnus ran his hand down Alec’s back, caressing the swell of his butt and dipping his fingers between the cheeks. Alec’s hand answered by tugging on Magnus’ hard cock, his hips bucking against his boyfriend’s hip.

“I, for once,” said Magnus, rolling Alec onto his back, his hand sliding down the man’s thigh and lifting the leg up, “ ..would rather spend the forever,..” he lifted a bit and then sank inside Alec’s still stretched opening, “..in here.”

Alec swallowed a gasp, arched up against him:“ Oh yeah.”

Magnus stayed still, hovering over his beautiful man.  
“I would spend my forever, inside my amazing,” he leaned in for a swift kiss, “beautiful,” dived in for another, “lover.”

“Yeah? You’d keep me here for your own pleasure?” Alec grinned, adjusting his legs to fall open on either side of Magnus, cradling his hips.

“Yeah, I would keep you chained to this bed, taking my pleasure in your body.” he trust in to make a point.

“Like a pleasure slave?” Alec chuckled.

“Yup, your body will also make my magic stronger.”

“And what, pray tell, would I get from this sexy torment?” Alec bit his lip, fighting a laugh mixed with a moan.

“You would get hooked up on me coming inside you, my powerful seed would make you hungry for more.”

Alec bit his lip harder.

“You’d be totally unable to resist me.”

Alec burst out laughing at that, unable to hold it.  
“Would it..” he gasped, : “Would it also..?” now he was wheezing, :“ be rainbow colored? With.. With..hihihi...glitter! Wahahahaha.” He twisted under Magnus, holding his sides, his body convulsing and not in the way Magnus was aiming for.

“Alec, you are not taking this seriously.” He frowned, making Alec wheeze louder. He lifted a hand, pressed against Magnus’ chest.  
“Shut up for a second, I need to breathe.”

Magnus sat up, without dislodging himself from Alec, sitting back on his feet, arms crossed over his chest. He scowled at his boyfriend?

Alec calmed down after few minutes, settling down into the pillows and looking up at Magnus, a soft giggle escaping here and there.

“I’ll have you know..,” huffed Magnus, but Alec grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto himself, kissing Magnus again. Magnus reluctantly gave in, although he could totally tell Alec was still smiling into the kiss.

The kiss stretched into few minute long marathon, making Magnus forget what was he upset about, his hands grabbing Alec’s hair and his body bucking into his boyfriend.

“ _I’ll_ have _you_ know,” whispered Alec as he broke the kiss with such gentleness, it almost brought tears to Magnus’ eyes,“ I would gladly be your pleasure slave for the rest of my life.”

Magnus gulped, loosing himself in Alec’s heated gaze.

No more words were needed after that, as his lips descended onto Alec’s and they lost themselves in each other.

Behind them, a cloud covered the rising sun, as if stretching the night just a little bit more for their benefit.


End file.
